


Center of the Universe

by Denois



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Nursey POV, Stargazing, theoretical cosmology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 08:52:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16573484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denois/pseuds/Denois
Summary: Nursey stared up at the stars. He always loved coming out to this clearing with Dex. Away from all the noise of cities and universities, no light pollution. There were more stars here.When Dex had first told him that he loved looking at the stars, Nursey had scoffed. It seemed like a nerdy pastime. After all, there were so many more beautiful things that were closer.





	Center of the Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, [Lukutoukka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukutoukka) for the beta.

Nursey stared up at the stars. He always loved coming out to this clearing with Dex. Away from all the noise of cities and universities, no light pollution. There were more stars here. 

When Dex had first told him that he loved looking at the stars, Nursey had scoffed. It seemed like a nerdy pastime. After all, there were so many more beautiful things that were closer.

But laying out here on the blanket Dex always remembered to bring, Dex’s warmth only a bit away, Nursey could appreciate it. It had become one of his favorite date destinations. 

He’d suggested they come out here because he knew that Dex had been down all week. Maybe it was school stress, work stress, family stress. He wasn’t sure; Dex had a lot of stressors in his life. He couldn’t fix them all, and he understood, now, why offering on some of the ones he could fix would make things worse. 

But he could take his boyfriend out into the countryside and lay on a blanket to look at the stars.

Beside him, Dex let out a long breath, then reached over and laced their fingers together tightly.

“Hey Dexy?”

“Yeah?”

“You can tell me.” Nursey turned his head to look at Dex’s profile in the dark. “Something’s been bugging you. You don’t have to tell me, if you don’t want to, but if you do. I’m here. That’s all.”

Dex took another slow breath and Nursey watched his chest rise and fall with it.

“You know the multiverse theory?”

“I’ve seen the memes.”

Dex snorted softly. It was barely there, but it counted.

“Yeah, so, in multiverse theory, there are parallel universes, and we live in one. Basically, there’s a universe for every type of different thing there could be.”

“So there’s a universe where I’m not allergic to dogs?”

“Yeah. And one where you aren’t always tripping over air.”

Dex was quiet for a long time. Nursey turned back to look at the stars. Sometimes Dex did that, lost his train of thought, or just let it go. It was ok.

“It used to give me comfort. No matter how bad things were, no matter what happened, somewhere, there was a Dex who wasn’t going through that shit. Another Dex’s family had enough money. Another Dex didn’t fail that test. Another Dex’s brother wasn’t an asshole. Another Dex had a pretty good life.” The pause that followed the outpouring was shorter. “Another Dex would want me to keep going. So I did.”

Nursey did not sniffle. He didn’t. But he did squeeze Dex’s hand and turn his head back to look at him again.

“Used to?”

“Yeah. All I can think about now is that there are so many Dex’s out there who didn’t get to this point. Some stupid Dex actually went to a state school. Some Dex didn’t go on the taddy tour and never even met you. Some Dex just never stopped putting his foot in his mouth and you hate him. Some Dex is in love with you and watching you be happy with someone else. Some Dex is with you, but it’s a shit show.”

Nursey rolled over and leaned over Dex, blocking his view while staring into his eyes. “Nah.” 

He leaned down and kissed Dex softly and slowly, allowing their lips to part and slide against each other. 

“Sorry, Dexy. But that theory is wrong. There’s simply not a universe that exists where we aren’t together. Where I don’t love you. Maybe it takes longer, or we meet in a different way, or whatever. But you and me? We always get together. We always love each other.”

Nursey smiled as Dex snaked a hand behind his head to pull him in for another, deeper, kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find me on tumblr at [SexyDexyNurse](https://sexydexynurse.tumblr.com/).


End file.
